The Hogwarts 6
by krissi
Summary: Lily and her friend on a wild ride for seven years. Many disapointments but also many great things... "Remember with great power comes great resposibility"
1. The Intro

Tell me what to do next. . I need a beta reader. Please.

Is this good? 

                                                Prologue:

                                   August 22,1966

      Tori Johnson, Lily Evans, and Rinda Wilkson were the best of friends. They had known each other since Muggle 1st Grade where they were all in the same class.  They were always in the same group for finger-painting, reading, math etc. This might been because all three girls excelled in school or maybe it was because strange and mysterious things sometimes happened to them. For instance, when a little 2nd grader started picking on Lily at recess, in late fall, a strong gust of wind "mysteriously" came and pulled the girl's red and black checkerboard uniform skirt down and it flew of into the distance. (Luckily, she had shorts on underneath.) This had to have been a bout of accidental magic. because the young girl was more then slightly overweight and the skirt was obviously way to tight on her chubby frame. The girl never picked on Lily again. 

   Rinda and Tori grew up in the same neighborhood, which was full of robbers and drug dealers, so they often protected one another against the evil dangers of the world. The same day after lunch, during art, in class the class clown threw a bucket of red paint at Rinda and Tori, but somehow the paint turned bright orange and the paint ended up all over the boy. His name was Sirius Lee Black. That day after school, Sirius happened to go home with James after school. Both boys told about the events that had occurred that day.  Hmm, thought Mrs. Potter. Three muggle born witches at the same school!! Wow. She stored the names Lily, Rinda, and Tori, away in her brain to remember later.


	2. Yes Magic is Real

                                          CHAPTER 1

                                  August 29,1971

           Lily Jane Evans woke up groggily. She had stayed up all night with her best friends Tori and Rinda. The three girls got together once a month for a sleepover and almost never went to sleep before 3 a.m. Lily wandered over to the mirror after putting on her fuzzy green slippers. She brushed back her dark red hair and blinked rapidly trying to wake up fully. As she looked around the empty room with bloodshot eyes, she noticed it was empty. **They must already be watching T. V**. she thought.

    Lily was in one word really really pretty. (That was three, but oh well)  She had medium red hair, tanned skin, emerald green eyes and a body to die for.  Lily was also a very popular nice person to hang out with. The only bad part about that was the fact that Lily had thought she was ugly. When she had looked in the mirror before, she had seen somebody with weird eyes, too red hair, a skinny wimpy body and too thick hair. Every time her friends tried to prove her wrong, she would try to make herself look worse. 

   Finally, by 5th grade, when she looked like a normal girl, Lily started wishing for the compliments to come back about how cute or beautiful she looked that day. (Not to mention the looks that she got from boys.) Finally, the previous night, Rinda and Tori had fixed Lily up good. Lily was now sporting shoulder length red hair with dark orange highlights and wore a little make up (lipstick and blush) 

      Lily threw on a green shirt that read Devil's Angel in bright bold letters with dark blue jeans. Sticking her hair, in a messy bun, Lily walked out of the room to watch TV with her friends.

  Tori was African American and so she had long black hair with brown highlights. She usually wore her hair in braids, but today, it was straight down her back. She had big honey brown eyes and a perfect smile. Tori had a sunny disposition and was nice to just about everyone.

  Rinda was Hispanic, and she had short brown hair blue eyes, and a caring smile. She was always willing to lend a helping hand to whoever needed it.

     Just as Lily was sitting down, the doorbell rang. All three girls got up to answer the door. When Tori opened the door, in walked Mrs. Potter carrying what looked like three letters. She had three owls trailing her as she sat down in the dining room.

(Mrs. Potter was family friends with the three girls parents) 

 As she handed girls a letter, she urged them to open them quickly so she could explain what was happening.

     "Well here goes," said Lily 

   This is what the letters said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

 Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore:

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chef. Warlock

    Dear Ms. (Lily Evans),

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Mrs. Potter will explain everything to you.

The term begins on September 1. Meet the Potter Family at Kings Cross on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than August 22.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Shit- ake mushroom compost" said Rinda saving herself from a long lecture on civilized talking.

"I'm a witch- like green faced, wart nosed ones?" asked Lily 

 "This will take a while girls. You had better sit down," said Grace Potter. 

                                            September 1st, 1971

On September 1, Lily, Rinda, and Tori met on platform 9 of Kings Cross Station. Lily, Rinda, and Tori soon found out that the Potters had bought their supplies for them even their wands so all they had to do was board the soon departing train. The girls said bye to their parents and grabbed their things as Lily's mom handed her some spending money. Everyone including James Potter and Sirius Black got onto the train and the found two different compartments.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, They left their luggage on the train, as they were asked to do, and went out. They were at a small station and it was raining lightly.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Lily, Tori and Rinda walked towards the voice, and a man looked down at them. "C'mon, follow me! Any more firs'-years? Firs'-years follow me!" quickly. They followed the giant of a man down a steep, narrow path. Suddenly there was a loud

 The narrow path had opened to the edge of a huge, sparkling blue lake. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" called the huge man, pointing to a bunch little boats floating in the water.

Lily, Rinda and Tori climbed into a boat, and a tall boy named Remus followed them.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man. Lily noticed that even though man had a boat all to himself, it still was wobbly and unsafe. "Right then, FORWARD! "Called the giant man.

All the boats moved off at once, gliding across the lake. The night was silent, and everyone looked up at the great castle, which towered over him or her as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" called the man as the boats passed through a curtain of ivy. The boats went through a dark tunnel, until they reached some type of underground harbor. They walked up a flight of stone steps, and the girls spotted the James and Sirius so they went over to them.

"Everyone here?" asked the man. Then he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. 

A tall, black-haired witch with a very stern face opened the door. 

"Here are the firs'-years, Professor," said the man.

Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." They entered the wide door, and followed the Professor into a small empty chamber. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the tall witch.  My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding wizards and witches, and each house has its own noble history. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any misbehavior and rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, a House Cup will be given to the house, which has most points, and it is a great honor if it is given to your house. That's all. The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes. I will return when we are ready for you."

After this speech, the professor left the chamber. Lily was feeling very nervous by this time, and she dreaded being sorted in front of all the other students. She hoped that she would not be sorted in Slytherin, as James had told her that most dark wizards had come from there.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked her. Lily nodded, not trusting herself to speak. After some time, the professor returned.

"Move along now," she said. "Form a line and follow me." Lily got in the line between Rinda    and James, and Rinda squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As they walked into the great hall, Lily gasped. She had never imagined such a weird and great place. It was lit by thousands of candles, and the ceiling was exactly like the sky outside. There were four, long tables, with students seated at them, and at the top of the hall was another long table with the teachers seated at it.

After the sorting song, the whole Hall burst into applause, and after bowing to the four tables the hat became still again. Now, Professor McGonagall, stepped forward with a long roll of parchment and said,

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked down at the roll of parchment and the sorting began.

Did you like chapter 1? Was it good, bad, Ok? I need to know so please tell me.

 Read and Review this story-Please!!!!


	3. What did we do?

Chapter 2 

  Lily stared nervously out at the huge crowd if people in front of her. No one had said anything about doing the sorting in front everyone!! Finally Lily relaxed and she realized that she could get into any house (Except Slytherin which hated Muggle born witches) and be perfectly fine. Still, Lily wanted to be with her friends. Who wouldn't? As Lily was happily day dreaming, she missed part of the sorting, so she was very surprised to find out that it was her turn.

**_ Evans, Lily _**--- Lily walked across the large stage to the dirty old hat, which was sitting on a brown wooden stool. As she placed it on her hair filled head. 

*Ah* the hat said into Lily's brain, you   will be hard to place. You are fit for all of the houses. Loyalty is hufflepuff, Wisdom is Ravenclaw, Bravery is Griffindor, and cunning is Syytherin*

"Nooo!!"  Lily screamed out loud. "Anywhere but there!!"

"Who wants to bet she was talking about Slytherin," asked James sniggering loudly.

No one took the bet.

*Ok you had better be Griffindor!!!! * The sorting hat said to Lily finally 5 minutes later.

Lily grinned in relief, put the hat back on the stool, and walked over to the Griffindor table where Sirius who was also in her house greeted her. 

"Great going' Lil'" he said "Cross your fingers for Rinda, Lily, and James."

"Oh I met this boy named Remus; he seemed really nice…." said Lily.

"Ok, include him too."

"Thanks." 

"Welcome."

After the sorting ceremony and the feast, Professor Dumbledore said," May I have your attention please! May I please see Misses Rinda, Lily, Tori, and Misters James, Remus, and Sirius in my office right now?

Thank you and good night"

All six of the children had gotten into the same house, so they were conversing back and forth. Apparently, they all loved making mischief and doing pranks, so before Dumbledore's announcement, they were thinking of a title for their newfound group.

(How about mischief makers? Asked Lily,

"No how about Marauders?" Asked James

"Wait, I've got it; The Hogwarts Six" said Tori.

 Everyone agreed. )

Now five of The Hogwarts Six were worried out of their minds.

What had they done? The year had just started so they could not have done anything-yet. Sirius, was being his usual strange self, so from that point on, he want to get called to Dumbledore's office as many times possible.


End file.
